Christmas
by Baby Jefer
Summary: It's Christmas time when tragedy strikes. C
1. Part One Christmas Apart

Christmas Part One - Christmas Apart  
  
It was Christmas. Well, supposedly. The date on the calendar was 25 December but it didn't feel like Christmas. Not to Monica at least. Chandler was stuck in Tulsa due to some work that HAD to be done by December 27 and it would take two days to complete it. Of course, Monica wouldn't be totally alone. The others were coming over and Emma. Monica smiled, it would be Emma's first Christmas. Her niece's first Christmas, Chandler's niece's first Christmas and he was going to miss it. Sighing, Monica picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
***  
  
Chandler blinked, trying to stay awake. It was 3 in the morning on Christmas day and he was stuck in front of a computer. Where was he supposed to be? Oh, that's right. He was supposed to be curled up in bed with his wife. His eyes wandered to his desk and he smiled. He had at least ten pictures of her. Six were framed on his desk, one was his desk top, another was his screen saver and the last two were in his wallet. The phone began to ring. Who could be calling at this hour? Sleepily, Chandler picked up the phone.  
  
'Chandler Bing.' He said monotonously, hoping the caller would tell by the sound of his voice he wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
'Hey, Sweetie!' Monica's voice came through with false cheeriness. She didn't want him to hear how much she was hurting. He had felt really guilty about leaving her and the only thing that was a comfort about leaving her was Monica saying she would be fine. It would break his heart if he knew.  
  
'Monica!' His voice perked up. 'Merry Christmas!'  
  
'You too. How's the work going?'  
  
'Tough. I wish I was there with you.'  
  
'I wi-' Monica couldn't say she wished him to be there too. Then he would know something was wrong. '-will have to send some Christmas dinner to you. Can't have you starving.'  
  
'How are you going to fit it in the fax machine?' Chandler joked.  
  
'Ha ha. I'd better go. Love you.'  
  
'Love you too. I will ring in a few hours, I don't want you to waste any more money. Bye.'  
  
***  
  
Two hours passed when the phone rang again. Chandler swung round in his chair from his computer and picked it up.  
  
'Monica, I thought I told you....'  
  
'Chandler, it's Ross.'  
  
'Hey, Ross, what's up?' Chandler sank back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. Then he sat up slowly. Why was Ross ringing him? Ross never rang him. Whenever he did Monica would always speak to Chandler first.  
  
'Um, it's Monica.'  
  
'What about her?' Chandler asked quietly.  
  
'There's been an accident.' 


	2. Part Two Guilty

Christmas Part Two - Guilty  
  
  
  
'Can I get you anything, sir?' A chirpy voice asked. Chandler turned his head slowly and stared. Then his mind registered and he realised that a stewardess was standing there.  
  
'No. Thank you.' He turned his head back and leant against the window. He just wanted to be left alone. After Ross had phoned he had gone into auto pilot, frantically calling every airline for a seat to New York and then calling a cab that would take him to his hotel room and then to the airport. Since it was early in the morning when Ross called he had quite a long wait at the airport. He was doing everything without emotion, not thinking at all. It was only when the waitress asked him if he would like ice and lemon with his scotch did he burst into tears. He cried and cried, the waitress comforted him and, after he managed to choke out what was happening, offered to give him his meal for free. Chandler was grateful but insisted on paying something. Once he had finished it was time to board the plane. He boarded quietly, keeping his head down. Taking his seat by the window he closed his eyes, hoping that it would be over soon.  
  
***  
  
The drive from the airport to the hospital took hours. At least, that's how it felt to Chandler. Finally, they pulled up outside Beth Israel. Chandler chucked some notes at the driver and jumped out. Running into the hospital he made his way to the Emergency Room. The others were all sitting on uncomfortable chairs but they weren't doing anything. They all stood up when Chandler ran to them.  
  
'Ross, where- how- what-' Chandler was so breathless he couldn't get out what he wanted to say. Ross was about to reply when a doctor came up.  
  
'Mr Bing I presume?' Chandler nodded. 'I'm Dr Jackson and I'm taking care of your wife.'  
  
'How is she?'  
  
'She has punctured both her lungs and broke some ribs. This put pressure on her heart, causing it to stop for a few minutes but we got it going again....'  
  
'So she's going to be ok?' Chandler asked his eyes shining with happiness.  
  
'I'm afraid we also had to operate.'  
  
'Operate....why?'  
  
'She was bleeding internally so we had to remove her spleen. We were worried about doing the operation with the baby but it's doing fine and-'  
  
'Baby?' Chandler cut the doctor off.  
  
'Yes. Your wife's about seven weeks gone. Didn't you know?'  
  
'No.' Chandler said quietly. 'No, I didn't. Can I see her?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'Can we see her too?' Joey asked.  
  
'Just her husband for the moment.'  
  
***  
  
Monica opened her eyes and everything was blurry. Blinking a few times everything came into focus. Chandler was sitting next to her. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled at her.  
  
'Hey beautiful. Merry Christmas.'  
  
'Merry Christmas.' She replied groggily before closing her eyes again. The nurse had told Chandler that she would wake up and then go straight back to sleep again until the anasthetic had worn off. For the next twenty minutes Monica would wake up and then drift back to sleep again. She woke up properly when she heard voices. Opening her eyes fully, she saw that the others were standing in the door way.  
  
'Hey everyone.' She smiled slightly.  
  
'Now, Monica, I know you wanted Chandler to come home for Christmas but isn't this taking it a bit too far?' Rachel teased.  
  
'I know. Couldn't you have just told him instead of getting run over. Talk about attention seeking.' Phoebe said smiling. Everyone laughed including Monica.  
  
'Ow!' She said through her laughter and tenderly held her side.  
  
'What? What is it?' Chandler asked worriedly.  
  
'Word of advice - never laugh after you've punctured your lungs and broken your ribs.' The others looked relieved that it was nothing serious but Chandler watched her concerned. Something was different about her. Even though she was acting like she always did, she was more reserved, more quiet.  
  
***  
  
Three days later Monica was on a ward. She had frequent visitors from her parents to people from work. Chandler spent every hour he could there, arriving just before opening hours started and not leaving until they chucked him out. Monica appreciated the gesture but felt he should be doing something more productive, like working.  
  
'Yea, well, me working did this to you.' Came his reply. Monica was taken aback.  
  
'What did he mean by that?' She asked Phoebe when she came to visit. Chandler had gone for a walk to give them some space.  
  
'He feels guilty about what happened to you. He blames himself.'  
  
'But it wasn't his fault.'  
  
'He thinks it was. He thinks that if he had been there...' She trailed off.  
  
'What?'  
  
'...He thinks that if he had been there then he could have stopped you from getting knocked down by that maniac.'  
  
'How? He can't hold my hand all the time. I would have got hit no matter what.'  
  
'Good morning, Monica.' A voice came from the end of her bed. She looked up to see Dr Jackson standing there.  
  
'Morning, Doc.'  
  
'How are you feeling this morning?' He asked, looking at her chart. 'It says here you don't feel too good.'  
  
'Well, my injuries feel as fine as they should. I just feel weird.'  
  
'When did this start?'  
  
'Last night.'  
  
'Mmmm. Tell you what, we're going to take you for a few tests and see if we can find out what's wrong. Nurse, we need a wheelchair over here!' He called and a nurse appeared. He handed her Monica's chart and then the nurse helped Monica into the wheelchair.  
  
'Do you want to come?' The nurse asked Phoebe. 'It would be nice for her to have some company.'  
  
'All right but what about her husband? He'll be wondering where she is.'  
  
'We will tell a nurse and she can tell him.' Phoebe and Monica both seemed satisfied and the nurse wheeled Monica away with Phoebe walking alongside.  
  
***  
  
Chandler returned from his walk to find Monica's bed empty. He rushed up to a nurse.  
  
'Excuse me, where's my wife?' He asked, frantically.  
  
'Are you Mr Bing?'  
  
'Yes! Where is she?'  
  
'Relax, sir. She's just gone for some tests.'  
  
'Tests?! What tests?!'  
  
'I don't know, sir, but I'm sure she'll be back soon. Look, there she is.' Chandler looked up to see Monica being wheeled into the ward. He hurried over.  
  
'Baby, where've you been? The nurse said you went for some tests.'  
  
'I did.' Monica climbed slowly back into her bed.  
  
'Well, what tests?' He asked nervously.  
  
'I wasn't feeling too good so Dr Jackson suggested that I had some tests done.'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling too good?'  
  
'Becase I knew you'd react like you are now. Darling, I'm sure it's nothing and I didn't want to worry you.'  
  
'But I like to be worried.'  
  
'I know you do.'  
  
***  
  
Her test results came back. The results were good. It was just her heart working overtime from the pressure on it by her broken ribs but as her ribs would heal, the pressure would be lifted. She was coming home on 31 December and Chandler made sure she had the welcoming she deserved. 


End file.
